


[Podfic] Eight and Fifty Nights

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buttoned-Up Sherlock, Feels, First Time Penetration, Hand Jobs, Internalised Homophobia, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Melancholy, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Romantic John, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttoned-up butler of Stonefield Hall, Sherlock Holmes, has been utterly won after being wooed to pieces by the grand house's charismatic new gardener, John Watson. Now their budding romance faces its first challenge: Holmes must accompany the family on a European excursion, leaving John bereft of a companion with whom to share his cuppa after supper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eight and Fifty Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight and Fifty Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615343) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> This is a lovely, long installment of this gorgeous series. It is chaptered, but I have posted it as one podfic as the chapters were really too short to divide it up. And besides - I didn't want to keep you all hanging on!
> 
> Working on the creation of a full podbook at the moment. It will be ready to post after the final installment in a few weeks' time.
> 
> Thanks as ever to PoppyAlexander for permission to podfic.

Eight and Fifty Nights - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7qpwhlipzfpdgut/2_Eight_and_Fifty_Nights.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Eight and Fifty Nights' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323074) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
